The present invention relates to a vehicle intrusion system and, more particularly, to an OEM based intrusion system that is reportable to and controllable by a user's cellphone.
Various types of vehicle alarm systems have been used for many years. The original equipment manufacturers (OEM's) market alarm systems that utilize OEM sensor systems, power couplings, switching circuits, and alarms (e.g. horns). Such OEM systems monitor for events, such as door openings and generate an alarm signal when a monitored event occurs while the alarm is on an on state. Where the vehicle includes a satellite communication system, the occurrence of a monitored event may activate the satellite communication system, to advise to remote monitoring station of the intrusion and other information, such as the location of the vehicle. Where the satellite communication system supports bi-directional communication, the remote monitoring station may direct the vehicle electronic control unit (ECU) to take appropriate steps, such as disabling the vehicle at its then current location.
Aftermarket vehicle alarm systems commonly utilize separate sensors, controllers, communication systems, and alarms. Such aftermarket alarm systems are commonly connected to a vehicle power circuit and may also be connected to some of the OEM vehicle sensors, typically at the sensor output.
Aftermarket vehicle alarm systems are not limited to OEM sensors or communication systems, and thereby permit greater flexibility in the functionality of the alarm system. However, the cost of such systems may be substantial and professional installation is frequently required. Moreover, to the extent that such aftermarket alarm systems interface with the vehicle electrical system in a manner unintended by the OEM, the connection of such components may give rise to defects in the vehicle electrical system.
Accordingly, while aftermarket alarm systems allow for considerable flexibility in monitoring, communication, and other functions, it is desirable to utilize the existing resources of the vehicle sensor system, communication system, control system, etc. to implement such additional functionalities as much as possible to avoid unnecessary costs for components, installation, and communication services.
Fortunately, OEM vehicle sensing systems, communication systems, and control systems have evolved considerably during recent years. Vehicle sensors systems have evolved to include functionalities such as collision detectors, door open, truck open, seat sensors, GPS location, pedestrian detectors (infer-red, ultrasonic or millimeter wave radar), rear cameras, side cameras, top cameras, and interior motion detectors.
OEM systems have also become more readily accessible and configurable to implement additional functions. OEM vehicle communication systems include satellite communications circuits, local communication circuits (to interface with Wi-Fi™, or Bluetooth™ network(s)), and cellphone connector ports.
The various OEM sensor systems and communication systems are generally controllable by the ECU, which can be configured to regulate the operation of the various sensors and communication devices to implement functionalities beyond those normally implemented by the various OEM sensors and communication systems.
The present invention recognizes and utilizes the flexibility of existing OEM systems to implement the functionalities offered in aftermarket alarm systems without the need to purchase and install additional sensors, controllers, alarms or communication systems. However, the present invention also allows the use of aftermarket sensors, particularly where the vehicle OEM systems do not support such functionality.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, data recording may be provided as an integral part of the intrusion system, e.g. to obtain images of the perpetrators and their activities. In one embodiment of the present invention OEM vehicle diagnostic data ports and/or OEM communications systems operate to facilitate data recording functions, either locally within the vehicle or remotely, at limited cost and with minimal, if any, installation requirements.
Accordingly, present invention is intended to provide a system and methodology for implementing an OEM based vehicle intrusion system which utilizes existing vehicle OEM sensors, communications systems, and control networks to provide a low cost intrusion detection system, having an enhanced capabilities and ease of use.